Ciroc & Roll
by RazielCullen3
Summary: On a trip to Japan shortly after the war Harry meets a strange man with a haunted past. Harry is forced to enter a world of new mysterious happenings that will rival his own. Raizo/Harry Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The bustling city lights and large crowds were a bit stifling to the teen as he was jostled left and right by his group of redheads, godfathers, and a brown haired girl who was one of his best friends. Tokyo was one of the places he had wanted to see for a long time. Ever since he was little

Harry James Potter defeater of the dark lord Voldemort had dreamed of visiting Japan. After seeing a documentary in primary school he had been entranced by the country from the busy city to the calm peaceful countryside with rice farms and small fishing villages.

"Come on Harry! They bus is here to take us to the hotel!" Hermione called as she herded the Weasleys into the vehicle.

Grabbing his shrunken bag with a small sigh Harry obediently followed the group and piled into the first empty seat…

HHHHHHH

Harry snuck out of his room shortly after lights out. Years of evading Snape had given him the skills to make this a piece of cake compared to his other escapades. He had asked earlier while no one was paying any attention how to get to one of the famed night clubs.

"All you have to do is go strait up the street for two blocks and turn left and you will find Club Sakura" the girl had said with a smile that showed Harry that she truly was a rebel hidden under the kind pretenses of a schoolgirl.

Sure enough after a ten-minute walk he found the club. With his wand stashed in his pocket Harry slid into an ally way and quickly enlarged the clothes that he had snuck out with and changed into a club worthy attire.

He donned some tight leather pants, a black shirt with green abstract rips of color, and a pair of sunshades that were pushed back to keep his long black hair out of his face. Smirking a bit as he caught his reflection on the water from a puddle Harry began his walk toward the club entrance.

"Good evening sir" The teen said as he bypassed the long line making several of the waiting people complain.

"Same to you, go on in" The man said after giving the teen a once over.

Harry's lean frame coupled with the tight clothing that accented his startling eyes made for a beautiful picture when combined with his pale features. He had a slightly feminine quality that made him look androgynous in a way that got attention from both sexes.

The club was filled with grinding bodies as the J-POP poured out of the speakers in light quick tones that sent heads buzzing. Women and men were mixed as they danced provocatively against each other. Same sex couples were present and treated normally, which made Harry even more exited that he was there.

He had come to terms with his sexuality after seeing Oliver Wood once again after his fifth year. The man had filled out in all the right ways and Harry had to fight himself every moment he was in the guy's presence. He never acted on the feelings as he didn't want to loose a close friend but knew what team he really played for.

Slipping down onto the dance floor Harry let out a scream along with all of the clubs occupants as Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls began. Space was provided for the dancers to mimic the moves from the video that Harry had practically memorized when he head the song.

"Every night I'll be with you, do you love her, do you love her?" Harry sang along with the lyrics.

He knew that despite being a Korean band the music was popular in many Japanese clubs because of its beat and lyrics.

He knew that the fact that he could do all the ground moves better than the girls around him caught many eyes. Griming Harry kept singing along and dancing moving out of range of any wandering hands with a grace and ease that made it seem natural.

HHHHH

Harry walked out of the club sweaty and exhausted five hours later. Smiling at the bouncer he walked back towards his hotel. A man about twenty or so walked passed him with a messenger bag over his should and hands buried in the pockets of his leather coat.

Normally this wouldn't have mattered to Harry, but the way the man walked and held himself spoke of many battles along with training.

Tensing slightly Harry slipped into an ally to avoid the man. Suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall of the building he was behind with a dagger against his throat.

"What clan do you belong to?" The man from before hissed in his ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry gasped.

Dark eyes bore into his own for a long time till the pressure that was holding him down eased. Stumbling slightly Harry caught himself as he watched the man warily.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Harry growled glaring at the man who seemed to be scrutinizing him for some reason.

"You walk as though you've been trained as a warrior, yet you are young, still a child…" The man said frowning.

The guys deep brown eyes pierced him as if trying to see his soul…

"My name is Raizo, I apologize for the treatment I gave you…" The man said startling Harry out of their staring contest.

"Its fine, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself and in trying not too I did anyway. I saw you and figured you weren't a normal student by the way that you seemed to analyze everything around you…" Harry said shaking the hand that was offered to him.

Harry noticed that the man was handsome in his own way and had many scars old and new along his body or what was visible.

Both men nodded and slipped out of the alley after promising to meet at the club two nights from now. Harry walked beside Raizo and was shocked to find that they were both staying at the same hotel. Grinning Harry turned left on the first floor as Raizo walked to the elevator and entered it with a small wave.

HPHPHPH

Harry groaned as he lay down to sleep. He couldn't get the man out of his head. Raizo was a mystery that was beyond him. What had the man been through to leave those physical and emotional scars? What did he mean by what clan Harry was from? Was he gay? All of those questions filtered though the teen's tired mind and he winced at the last one.

Sighing softly the raven haired boy drifted of to sleep unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows…


	2. Chapter 2

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
